


Bad Wolf Vs. The Centurion

by Kurraplz



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Doctor Who AU, F/M, crack!ship, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 11:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurraplz/pseuds/Kurraplz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rory Williams had the misfortune of being turned into living plastic. London needs to be saved from the Bad Wolf.<br/>Naturally he falls in love with her.<br/>(Originally posted on tumblr under thedoctorknowsbest for a birthday fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Wolf Vs. The Centurion

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on tumblr for angstinspace's birthday.

Some people claimed that the London police force was inept. That they could never solve a case on their own. There were whispers that they had help from an outside force, a third party. A man called the Centurion, rumored to be one of the last masked vigilante’s in London. That was, if you counted the Bad Wolf. Many did not, as she tended to be a danger, a menace to society. The Centurion would agree, he found her a nuisance.

In any case, they were constantly stepping on each other’s toes.

While the Centurion was honored that so many people thought he helped the police force, it was more like he stumbled upon a clue faster than the uniformed men did. He was just lucky, that was all. After all, a freak accident in the plastic factory he use to work at that caused Rory Williams to go from being, well Rory Williams to the Roman Centurion. After he had awoken, he had thought he was in a roman civilization, part of the army that had invaded London. Never mind the fact that he himself was British. He had completely lost his mind.

It had cleared after he shot his fiancé in confusion with the hand gun that had become, well, his hand. His hand had the ability to morph into a gun. But that was in the past. Amy had never loved him anyways.

No, lately the Centurion was more concerned about the Bad Wolf then he was about his ghost’s. One of the former Doctor’s, another one of the few vigilantes although this one passed the title down to his apprentice’s, even avoided her if he could. Although Rory was willing to bet that might have something to do with how the man seemed to have had a massive crush on her. But he would never know the actual reason; the man had disappeared shortly after an incident with his arch enemy, the Master, and that was when the new Doctor took his place.

But the Bad Wolf seemed to have no interest in this Doctor. Before she would try and get his attention. Now she seemed content to just step on Rory’s toes… The man frowned as he considered this, and slowly turned away from surveying the area around him. London was safe, time for coffee. Or, at least that’s what the Centurion had originally thought. His phone began to ring on his way down.

In a warehouse just outside of London, the Bad Wolf would disagree. Her hands were tied up behind her back, her lip cracked and bloody. The Master smirked as he watched her try to twist and wiggle free.

“Tell me where he is, Wolf.” The Master snarled out.

“How could I?” She spat back in disgust, “He’s gone. He left town, ran away. This was too much for him. You were too much for him, I guess.”  
  
The sharp smack of flesh hitting flesh rang through the room. The Bad Wolf howled out in pain.

“If you won’t tell me where he is, tell me where he stashed the TARDIS.” A precious jewel, one that was the purest blue that anyone had ever seen. It was recorded as priceless, not even the Bad Wolf had gotten her hands on it, and she was known to be a cat burglar.

Hey, why else would she be called a _Bad_ Wolf? She was being clever, dammit.

“He never had it; that was a bluff. Stupid,” Another sharp smack, followed by a sulky silence. She was growing tired of this. “Now excuse me, I have other arrangements to attend to.” With a cocky smirk, the woman stood up, chair that she was bound to and all, and began to start at a run towards a wall nearby. The minions around the Master were not the brightest, and she was already pushing off of it to start her backflip to break the chair when they gave chase. By the time the wood gave way, there was another sound entering the warehouse.  
  
She had just glanced over her shoulder when she saw the familiar cape. “Oh boy, renaissance fair boy is here.” She muttered sarcastically as she glanced over to him, crouching down to a defensive position.  
  
Rory rolled his eyes, and raised his hand up. “If you want to escape, Wolf, you have to do it right. You have until the count of three.”

The minions didn’t even give him a chance to start counting down before they ran out. The Master groaned in defeat.  
  
“It really is hard to find good help nowadays!” The Master exclaimed as he stormed out. The Centurion did nothing to stop him; as far as he was concerned, the Bad Wolf had probably done _something_ to deserve this treatment. In fact, now they were standing awkwardly beside each other. Neither wanted to break the silence, this stony truce they had stumbled into, but neither wanted to just leave either.

Eventually it was the Wolf that broke it. She started by raising her hands up. The centurion back off, and a wary look crossed his face.

“Look, I… I’m not up to anything. Honest. I just thought that maybe… maybe you should see my face? Without this stupid mask.”

Rory watched in curiosity as she lowered the mask. True to her word.

What was going on?

“Listen, I know we don’t get along. I know you don’t approve of my… methods. But we fight for the same side in the end. I fight for the people. I still for the people.”  
  
“You steal from the people.” Rory countered, his voice deadpan as he stared up at her.

“No, you don’t understand,” The Bad Wolf insisted, her blonde hair falling in her face as she shook her head a bit too fast. “It’s not like that. Not really.”

“Then… What is it like?”

The blonde too a deep breath as she folded her arms in front of her. It was then that the man started to actually look at her. In fact, he even lowered his own cowl. She could see his face, know who he was. As if that was a surprise. He was pretty sure that he had been in the paper a lot when he had been going through his mental break.

In any case, he couldn’t place why she looked so familiar. Perhaps she was about to shed some light on that.

“I… I do steal from people, yeah. But not… not the poor. And not the ones that don’t deserve it. I’d never steal from like, you or something. The Doctor taught me better then that. The older ones. You might remember them both; leather and pinstripes?” Rory nodded in agreement. He had known Leather Doctor shortly, and pinstripes had been around for the bulk of his own career. “Well yeah, they taught me everything I know. Like how to dig up information on dirty dealings. _Those_ people are the ones I steal from.”

Suddenly, Rory realized in horror, it made sense why she was always there when he was there to break up said dirty dealing. Why did he suddenly feel like the monster? The villain in this situation?

Bad Wolf continued, “Hey, look I know. I understand. When I started this gig, the Doctor warned me. He said I’d be mistaken for bad.”

Well, Rory wouldn’t deny that. He shrugged, nodding in agreement.

“But the money I get from these heists don’t go to my own pocket. I have all the money I could ever want from my dad. I have no need for more. So I fence those goods I steal, take the profits and make generous donations to several different insituations, or charities.”

And… well, that was when it clicked to Rory. Why the blonde with her honey brown eyes and easy smile, for she was smiling for the entire conversation, looked so familiar.

She was the Vitex Heiress.

In other words: Kind of a Big Deal.

And he normally got into tussles with her.

What kind of man was he?

His horror must’ve shown because Bad Wolf, no, Rose Tyler, just laughed lightly. “No harm. I know why you do it, Centurion. But could… could we consider a truce? Maybe work together sometime?”

Rory nodded. “I owe you at least one free heist,” He agreed.

“Yeah, you do. And maybe a coffee sometime?”

Rory just stared. Rose sighed out. “This is me asking you on a date.”

There was a reason why Rory didn’t linger on his ghosts. Relationships and superherodom didn’t work.

So it was a shock for both of them when he offered her one of his rare grins, and rubbed the side of his nose. “How does next Saturday work for you? We can work on plans for the next heist then.”

The next time London saw her vigilante’s, they gazed in confusion as the Bad Wolf and the Centurion ran down the streets, hand in hand as guards of a local oil tycoon chased after them.


End file.
